


The Void Can Be White, For A Star

by TitanLeviathan



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, If I do something wrong with AO3 formatting, Me actually: Sun pretty lol, Me writing this: Yes I am using BIG WORDS and it sounds PRETTY and NICE, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Short, Short One Shot, Straight up JUST my own brain melt, The community used to be really toxic but now it's (:, The fandom is My Brain, This is unrelated im sorry, What am I doing, Wrote this a long time ago before I took a break from writing, please tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanLeviathan/pseuds/TitanLeviathan
Summary: A woman lies in a void of endless white, waiting for the day it tears her apart. Eventually, it tries, but Is rudely interrupted by the presence of a higher power;Space.





	The Void Can Be White, For A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Before I took a break from writing, I wrote this while in a weird mood. Now, three years later, I have brand spanking new account to write with, so I thought I'd release this little drabble out into the world.

There is nothing but white. She stands alone, always gazing at the same vast, white plane of nothingness all around her. Her clothes are white. Her hair is white. Her skin is as white as the endless void around her. Her eyes are harsh, piercing, white. For years she has stood in this vast land of absence and exile, watching the white grow brighter and brighter until it is blinding to all but her. She waits, and prays, for the void to take her life completely, and turn the vast white to black. Yet deep inside, her soul lays. It is a million shades of purple, blue, yellow, red, orange, and black. It is a galaxy, spinning, twisting, ever-changing, and growing. Her soul is silenced by the white around her, the void a beast that tears at the color eagerly and without mercy.   
  
The white void rips at the soul, tearing through it like never before. In all of her years, she has never felt the void so angrily clutch and rip at the color inside of her. Her tears are white, streaming down white cheeks. 'What a horrible place to die,' she thinks. Her soul cries out, and she wonders what it would sing if its voice wasn't drowned out by white noise.   
  
She's lost in pain muddled thoughts, the white void around her blurring as it moves like violent waves. The tide rushes against her, in and out, in and out, in and out, and in again, and then;  
  
A bright burst of orange and red, then black waves filled with stars crash against the white tide. Further off, blue and purple lights explode with passion and leave stardust in their wake. The universe itself eats at the white void, burying the once empty waves under the tide of space as if it was as meek as a single grain of sand. She's left reeling, and tears continue to stream down her face, the white drops becoming stars in the ever-growing sea of the universe.  
  
Her soul grows, eating away eagerly at the waves around her, turning beautiful yellows and orange. She feels whole, the endless white nothing but a memory now. There is a great burning warmth in her chest, and fire rushes around her like an army of soldiers hurling through an enemy's front lines.   
She is a great divine being of flame and stardust, a resplendent being of grace, her body and soul the core of the universes' brightest light. Billions of years go by, but in the warmth of her own light, time means nothing. Other wonderful beings of grace- men, women, they's, them's, children, teens, adults- begin to circle her as time goes by. They gaze at the oranges, reds, and yellows that surround her and pour from her soul.   
  
One day she knows that she will burst into a thousand bits of wonder and light, eagerly destroying the white that haunts a lonely being, waiting for white noise as she once did. One day she knows she will die, and new life will awaken and gaze upon space and time in her wake.   
But until that day comes, she is a refugee in the universe, a survivor of the white void. She takes and she gives, she burns and caresses, she is raging and gentle.  
She is the empress of what smaller beings dub "the solar system," the Sun, and her brilliant fire eats away at the white void that threatens the universe in it's dark and beautiful glory. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, leaving a comment would be much appreciated by yours truly. It would seriously make my day to see any sort of response. Even constructive criticism would be awesome!


End file.
